


She Was Walking

by Eni9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressing, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni9/pseuds/Eni9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was walking. They were thinking. </p><p>A little philosophical writing of mine. </p><p>Characters are mentioned without their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Walking

She was just walking through corridors, thinking deeply about the past the present and the future.

She survived.

She lived.

She didn’t know what to do with her life anymore.

The war was over.

***

She didn’t want to feel pity and almost everyone felt this way. Most of them came back to finish their schooling. That way they could forget and concentrate on something; learning. A few years ago they would have killed for a few months without exams, now they couldn’t live without them.

If you wanted to find the kids who destroyed the undestroyable you would only have to visit the library. No one else visited the room-stinking-of-old-books, only those who wanted to forget. Or maybe they didn’t want to forget, they only wanted to find a new aim for their lives.

A few times someone realised what he or she wanted to do wither or his life they were all relieved. It meant there was still hope. That after destroying the undestroyable they can still have something to fight for.

***

Everyone thought she would go for quidditch. She was fighting for it Before, why couldn’t she fight for it After?

That’s why she preferred walking to sitting in the library. Although it gave them a belonging feeling, it could become quite suffocating sometimes. So she started walking.

Walking was good. She was moving, she was able to breathe fresh air and she could discover every little part of the castle.

Walking was good.

***

All those students who didn’t take part in the battle couldn’t understand what they were going through. I guess we can say it was their worst months at school. Even the teachers were quite forgetful.

The castle almost turned into a mental hospital. Only there weren’t any doctors to take care of the depressed people.

***

They knew they should be happy. Delighted.

But too many people died.

How can you celebrate your living where those who you loved died?

Maybe, after all, it wasn’t the best idea to come back.

***

Once she found her boyfriend with a also known blonde boy.

He apologized. She forgave. There wasn’t really anything else to do.

They talked about it. A lot.

He decided to stay with her.

I guess it was due to their past. Their memories.

Everyone makes mistakes.

The boys didn’t talk again.

***

She was walking.

***

They celebrated together Christmas. Or at least they tried.

***

The trying gave ideas to the participants.

The golden trio made up their minds. They became more like themselves.

Thus everyone followed.

***

By the end of the year almost all of them decided what they want from their futures. Maybe not their distant ones, but in a few years time.

It was, we can say, the hardest year. Although they didn’t have to destroy Dark Lords and ugly snakes, they had a very difficult task to accomplish; realize who they truly are. With the scars and memories, the imperfections and perfections.

They survived.

They lived.

It would be a shame to waste their second chance.


End file.
